The Big Bad Wolf
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: "Alright Remus," She said from the other side of the door. "Get ready," The door swung open, "What do you think?" Remus could swear his jaw dropped right off. Nymphadora goes just a tad bit too far with her costume...


_**Disclaimer-** If only the universe was so kind!_

_**Summary**- _"Alright Remus," She said from the other side of the door. "Get ready," The door swung open, "What do you think?" Remus could swear his jaw dropped right off. Nymphadora goes just a tad bit too far with her costume...

_**(a/n-**I refuse to let any holidays pass without one or two fics! So, I was soo in love with the idea of this! But even when I finished writing it, I wanted to wait out till Halloween or at least the day after to publish it!)_

* * *

_**Challenge: **The Halloween Costume Challenge  
__**Creator:** AngelicKat445  
**Genre: **Romance__**  
Pairing:** Remus/Nymphadora  
**Costume:** Sexy Little Red Riding Hood_

* * *

**_The Big Bad Wolf_**

"Dora!" Remus groaned loudly. What kind of a man, a _wolfman_ nonetheless, got kicked out of his own house by his fiancee. _(Well... most of them, but that's not the point.)_

He, of course, could just break down the door, but that would just piss Tonks off even more. Not a good idea, especially not on halloween. Nymphadora Tonks can be preety scary when she wants to be.

"Oh stop your whining! I'm just... about... finished." She called back. Remus sighed in relief. She did sound considerably closer.

"Alright Remus," Her bubbly voice came from the other side of the door. "Get ready," The door swung open, "What do you think?"

Remus could swear his jaw dropped right off. She smirked as he stared.

Tonks was standing there in a dress. A red dress, to be exact. A one shouldered red dress with a black waist belt and black and gold linings. And this dress was just a tad bit short. Of course that wasn't all, though. There were knee high black high heeled boots, the red lipstick, the basket that she held daintily in her hand and the fact that her hair was now a deep black color and very long.

And of course the red hood that covered her head.

"W- What is this?" Remus managed when he found his voice. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"It's little red riding-hood of course!" She answered in _duh _voice. Remus shook his head.

"You know that's not what I mean. I mean- well, where's the rest of it?" Tonks giggled.

"This is all of it, stop being daft." Remus took a deep breath, as she continued speaking. "Calm down, Remus. You know it's not that bad, it wouldn't work well if I wore tights or put on a sweater. And it's not that short, it just seems that way to you. Anyway, Remus, we are late, so let's go!" That said, she shut the door, grabbed his hand and proceeded to skip away. Try to skip away.

Remus pulled her back.

"Nymphadora, you must be mad if you think I'll let you go to the Order Party like that!" He growled. She glared harshly at him.

"When did you become my father?"

_Lightbulb._

Remus smirked. "Has your father seen this costume?" Tonks huffed.

"There's not really much he could do!" Remus sighed.

"Nympha-"_*Glare*_"Tonks. Really,why?" She smiled happily, sensing that he was giving in.

"Because it goes with your outfit. We'll look like the perfecr pair!"

"But-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. People will stare, laugh, ect. But Remus, it's the Order, all our friends, minus Mudungus. And no one will stare, minus Mudungus, because they all know that the Big Bad Wolf will be after them." She teased. He rolled his eyes this time, but pulled her into his arms.

"What was that about the perfect pair? And here I thought we already were." He kissed the top of her head and chuckled as he apparated them away. The last sound heard was a giggle on Tonks' part.

* * *

**_At Grimmauld Place_**

_**#Pop#**_

"My- my, Fred, don't you think-"

"That these costumes are just-"

"Perfect together?"

The twins finished by each grabbing a bit of the fake hair surrounding Remus' face as if examining it. Remus yanked his head away and mumbled under his breath.

"Oh my gosh!" He jumped as he heard a squeal behind him. "I love the Little Red Riding-Hood theme! It's so cute." Remus turned wearily to see Ginny come and start chatting with Tonks.

"Oh no!" Fred began again, much to Remus' annoyance.

"It can't be!" George gasped in fake fear.

"But it is!" They synched.

"The BIG! BAD! WOLF!" Remus glared at Sirius, who had finished it off.

"Ha, ha. Hilarious, Padfoot." He responded dryly. Sirius smirked.

"Wasn't it, though?" He laughed. Remus rolled his eyes. "Soo..." Sirius started, swinging his arm around his friend's shoulder. "I bet your enjoying the fact that she's in that costume." Remus blushed.

"Sirius, I'm not talking about this with _you_ of all people!" Sirius pouted.

"Why not, Moony?"

"Because it's your neice!" He sputtered. "And anyway it's embarassing!"

"So you do love that she's wearing it!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

"Sirius!"

Sirius, again smirking, continued anyway.

"Since you don't want to talk to me, maybe you'll tell Nymphadora how much you love it-"

Sirius had to be crazy.

"Sirius-" Remus started again in a warning tone... That the insane (and probably suicidal) man in question ignored.

"OH TONKS! REMUS HAS SOMETHING TO SA- UMPH!" Sirius began howling in laughter as Remus pounced on him.

Tonks shook her head, placing her drink down next to Ginny's and walked over to Remus.

"Remus, calm down! Don't attack Sirius, I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said." She laughed.

"But Remus meant what he said." Sirius added in a sing song voice. Remus glared at him as he stood up. Tonks ruffled his hair playfully.

"Don't worry about _Grandma_ over there, Wolfy." She pecked him on the cheek, ignoring Sirius' playful pout.

Remus chuckled. "Of course, because Little Red's right here."

* * *

_**(a/n-** Ahh! I feel like my first R/N was a total fail! Lame, lame, lame.)_


End file.
